Cain Marko
Real Name: Cain Marko *'Current Alias:' Juggernaut *'Aliases:' Kuurth, Captain Universe *'Relatives:' **Kurt Marko (father, deceased) **Marjorie Marko (mother, deceased) **Sharon Xavier-Marko (step-mother, deceased) **Charles Xavier (step-brother, deceased) **Cassandra Xavier (step-sister) **David Haller (step-nephew) *'Affiliation:' Formerly Worthy Thunderbolts, X-Men, Excalibur, former partner of Black Tom Cassidy, Exemplars, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, New World Order, Exiles, U.S. Army, Legion Accursed *'Base of Operations:' Utah; formerly The Raft, The Lake House, the Empress Matilda Docks, Rotherhithe, London, England; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York City, New York; Crimson Cosmos; Unnamed planet; Crossmoor Maximum Security Prison, London, England; unnamed dimension; mobile *'Identity:' Public Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 9'5" *'Weight:' 1900 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Red *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Berkeley, California Powers and Abilities Avatar of Cyttorak: The Crimson Gem of Cyttorak bonds the user's soul and makes him the avatar of Cyttorak, an Exemplar, by giing him this new body. He was stated to be a Thor-Class threat. According to Prosh, his Comparative Mutagenic Power Register was of 8.9. As far, he has displayed the following powers: *''Superhuman Strength:'' Juggernaut is sometimes listed to possess virtually limitless superhuman strength and, other times, simply as class 90 or 100. Using this strength, he was able to knock out the Thing with three blows, Colossus, and even the Merged Hulk, and Thor. He proved strong enough to match the highly strong Prime in a fight, knocked out several mutants with a thunderclap, and even toppled the Stranger with one punch after he grew to about 50 feet tall. He was able to go toe-to-toe against an enraged World War Hulk as well as the Mighty Thor. Also, when empowered greatly by absorbing energies from a magical universe, he broke multiple dimensional barriers and was able to split the space-time whose fissure was expanding through the universe in which he was. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Juggernaut's body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him nigh limitless stamina in all physical activities. *''Superhumanly Dense Tissue:'' Juggernaut's skin, muscle, and bone are all exactly four times denser than the same tissue in the body of a human being, greatly contributing to his superhuman weight. *''Invulnerability:'' With his force field active, Juggernaut is virtually invulnerable to all forms of physical injury. Although he is able to be harmed by high levels of mental attacks, mystical attacks, or weapons with mystical properties. When Juggernaut's force field was negated by Mjolnir, he was still durable enough to exchange blows with Thor. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' If damaged, Juggernaut possesses a regenerative healing factor that enables him to completely regenerate with superhuman speed. For instance, he has been injured by Shatterstar's sword and healed instantly. The demon being D'Spayre once flayed Juggernaut down to a skeleton after draining him and, even then, Juggernaut was able to regenerate all the damage done once he regained his full power. *''Self-Sustenance:'' Juggernaut is completely self-sustained; he has no need to breathe, eat, or drink at all. He cannot tire, hence he cannot sleep. However, his self-generating mystical energies provide him with the nourishment of sleep, nutrition, hydration, and oxygen. He is sustained by his mystical energies alone. He once even kept talking and fighting after being reduced to a skeleton. *''Immortality:'' Juggernaut is immune to aging. *''Contaminant Immunity:'' Juggernaut is also immune to all toxins, poisons, and diseases. *''Force-Field:'' Juggernaut is capable of generating a personal force field around himself which greatly enhances his physical durability to the point that the field was even able to withstand Thor's god-blast. *''Irresistible Force Embodiment:'' Once he begins to advance in a certain direction, it is virtually impossible to halt his movement. Some obstacles, such as many tons of rocks and plasma-discharge cannons, have slowed his pace but cannot completely halt him. Thor's use of his god-blast allowed him to stop Juggernaut in his tracks. During a battle with War Hulk, Apocalypse increase Hulk's strength by grafting Celestial tech to him, which allowed Hulk to increase his strength at will, thereby enabling him to stop Juggernaut. Category:Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Invulnerability Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Immortality Category:Force Fields Category:Disease Immunity Category:Foreign Chemical Immunity